fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarge Fan
Sarge D. Fan is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck info Hometown: Oniontown Loves: Onions Hates: Rules This mischievous customer is absolutely obsessed with Sarge and can always be found parading around town in his green army helmet. With the help of Quinn, he had his name legally changed to Sarge D. Fan. When Sarge Fan heard of Papa’s Freezeria opening up, he personally petitioned to have his favorite candy, Gummy Onions, on the menu. Appearance Sarge Fan wears the same hat as Sarge, which covers his hair and eyes. He wears a purple polo undershirt & black shirt on top with a picture of Sarge on it, purple bottoms with a green belt and to finish his appearance, brown shoes with green laces. Clean-Up Sarge Fan's hat is more detailed and his shirt and pants are redesigned. Styles Papa's Bakeria, Papa's Taco Mia HD Sarge Fan wears a similar outfit to the one he wears during Onionfest, a helmet with Sarge's face, a black shirt with Sarge imprinted on it, long-sleeved snake green shirt, purple cape, brown belt, and camo pants. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *12 Onions (All) *37.5 minutes (5/8 of meter) *Sliced into six pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Onion *Onion *Onion *Well-done patty *Onion *Onion *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita *Pork *Onions *Pinto Beans *Onions *Loco Sauce *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Blueberries *Vanilla Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *3 Gummy Onions Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Waffle *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *Blueberry Waffle *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *Drink: **Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Onion Ring *Onion *Onion Ring *Well Done Patty *Onion *Onion Ring *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *6 Wild Onion Strips *3 Wild Onion Wings (left) *3 Wild Onion Boneless Wings (right) *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog on a Pumpernickel Bun *Onions *Fajita Veggies *Wild Onion Sauce *Onions *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Purple Burple ** Large Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Violet Frosting Cupcake 1: *Purple Burple Drizzle (Shaved Coconut in other holidays) *Rock Candy *Frosted Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) *Gummy Onion (Cherry in other holidays) *Frosted Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) Cupcake 2: *Vanilla Drizzle *Sourballs (Rock Candy in other holidays) *Frosted Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) *Gummy Onion (Cherry in other holidays) *Frosted Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Blackberries *Purple Burple Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *3 Gummy Onions Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Ravioli *Purple Pesto (Papa's Marinara Sauce in other holidays) *Black Pepper *8 Onions *Clam *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Blackberries *Purple Burple Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Sugarplum Topping *3 Gummy Onions Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Infinity Loop with Blueberry Custard (Long John in other holidays) **Vanilla Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut *Chocolate Cake Round with Blackberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Countdown Crunch (Rock Candy in other holidays) *Blueberry French Cruller with Blueberry Custard **Strawberry Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *6 BlazeBerry Chicken Strips *3 Wild Onion Wings (left) *3 Wild Onion Boneless Wings (right) *Ranch Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Onions *8 Fresh Garlics *Regular baked *Squares Papa's Cheeseria *Ecto Bread (Pumpernickel Bread in other holidays) with Shredded Mozzarella *Wild Onion Sauce *Sauteed Onions *Wild Onion Sauce *Sauteed Onions *Wild Onion Sauce *Regular Fries: *French Fries *Rosemary Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner D * Blueberry Cake Cupcake 1 *Violet Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Rock Candy *2 Bunny Ear Candy (2 Gummy Onions in other holidays) Cupcake 2 * Violet Frosting * Wildberry Shake Drizzle (Purple Burple Drizzle in other holidays) * Sourballs * Tulip Cookie (Gummy Onions in other holidays) * Gummy Onions Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Violet Frosting Cupcake 1: *Vanilla Drizzle *Sourballs *Blot (Gummy Onion in other holidays) *Gummy Onion *Blot (Gummy Onion in other holidays) Cupcake 2: *Rock Candy *Sourballs *Gummy Onion *Blot (Gummy Onion in other holidays) *Gummy Onion Papa's Bakeria * Traditional Crust * Sugarplum Filling * Sugarplum Filling * Sugarplum Filling * Purple Yam Filling * Vented Crust * Huckleberry Syrup (All Over) * Blackberry Bark (All Over) * 8 Planet Cookies (Outer Ring; Raspberries in other holidays) Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this oufit: Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers to get this oufit: Trivia *He often order Onions, Blueberries/Blackberries and Purple Burple. *He is unlocked along with Wild Onion Sauce 4 times in a row in Wingeria, Hot Doggeria, Cheeseria and Wingeria HD *Both he and Radlynn (fans of Sarge and Radley Madish, respectively) order Veggie Dog in Hot Doggeria. *In Papa Louie 2, the badge Onionception is earned when Sarge is defeated with him. *In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, his style B costume shows a purple polo shirt with Sarge's face on it. *He was referred to as "SargeFan!" in Papa's Pizzeria and Papa's Burgeria, then as "Sarge Fan!" from Taco Mia to Hot Doggeria, and finally "Sarge Fan" from Cupcakeria onward. *His Wingeria order combination is similar to that of Gremmie's. *His second outfit in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! is available to buy in various gamerias. *In Papa's Pizzeria, he is the only customer that orders 12 of anything (12 onions). *He had his name legally changed to "Sarge D. Fan" by help from Quinn.http://www.flipline.com/flipdeck/12 *In Papa's Pastaria, he is the only customer to order 8 of anything (8 onions). *His favorite color is purple as it is seen in most of his orders. *He is the first Pizzeria debutant to have a flipdeck.. *Starting from Papa's Hot Doggeria, when he is unlocked with an onion related ingredient. *He is the first customer to cover his eyes Unlockable toppings along with him *In Freezeria and Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Gummy Onions. *In Wingeria, Hot Doggeria and Cheeseria he is unlocked with Wild Onion Sauce. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Onions. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Sugarplum Drizzle. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go, he is unlocked with Sourballs. *In Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with Salsa Criolla. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 30 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 33 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 17 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 18 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 37 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 48 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 18 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 35 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 21 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 35 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 29 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 45 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 35 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 2 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 45 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 43 Order Tickets sarge pizzeria.png|Sarge Fan's Pizzeria order sarge burgeria.png|Sarge Fan's Burgeria order sarge taco mia.png|Sarge Fan's Taco Mia! order Sargefan freezeria.png|Sarge Fan's Freezeria order Sarge Fan's Pancakeria Order.png|Sarge Fan's Order in Pancakeria Sarge Fan burgeria HD.png|Sarge Fan's Burgeria HD order Sarge Fan Wingeria.png|Sarge Fan's Wingeria order sarge fan burgeria to go.png|Sarge Fan's Burgeria To Go! order Screenshot (7).png|Sarge Fan's Hot Doggeria order Sarge cupcakeria 2.png|Sarge Fan's Cupcakeria order during OnionFest. sarge cupcakeria.png|Sarge Fan's Cupcakeria order Sarge Freeze.png|Sarge Fan's Freezeria HD order Screenshot_(324).png|Sarge Fan's Pastaria Order during Halloween Sarge Mormal.png|Sarge Fan's Pastaria regular order sarge fan freezeria to go.png|Sarge Fan's Freezeria To Go! order Sarge New Year.png|Sarge Fan's Donuteria order during New Year Screen Shot 2014-09-13 at 11.46.44 AM.png|Sarge Fan's regular order in Donuteria Sarge WHD.png|Sarge Fan's Wingeria HD order Sarge_Fan's_Cheeseria_order_during_Halloween.png|Sarge Fan's Cheeseria order during Halloween Sarge_Fan's_Cheeseria_Order.png|Sarge Fan's Cheeseria Order sargefancupcakeriatogo(H).jpg|Sarge Fan's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Easter sargefancupcakeriatogo.png|Sarge Fan's Cupcakeria To Go! Order Sarge Fan Cupcakeria HD.png|Sarge Fan's Cupcakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Sarge normal.png|Sarge Fan's Cupcakeria HD regular order Sarge Comet.png|Sarge Fan's Bakeria order during Comet Con Sarge Fan Bakeria.png|Sarge Fan's Bakeria order sargefantmhv.png|Sarge Fan's Taco Mia HD order during Valentine's Day sargefantmh.png|Sarge Fan's Taco Mia HD Order Gallery Sarge Fan Evil.PNG|How dare you forget the onions? Sarge Fan is not pleased.PNG|What kind of joke is this? Sarge fan¡.jpg Sarge Fan!.png Sarge FanHappy.jpg|Sarge Fan with a Star Badge 601013_650982704929700_1930414484_n.jpg 995818_650982698263034_670031107_n.jpg Sarge Fan.PNG|Onions only! sargefanperfectorderinburgeria.png|SargeFan!'s perfect order in Papa's Burgeria O points from sarge fan.jpg|I like onions not cheese. Onion burgerzilla.png|I like onions not too much ONIONS.png|Papa Louie excellent but not too much onions. MADsf.png|Too much onions Poor Sarge Fan.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Sarge Fan.png Roy taking Sarge's order.PNG When Burgers Attack! - Sarge Fan.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Sarge Fan.png Perfect Cupcakes for Sarge Fan.png Perfect Cupcakes for Sarge Fan 2.png Perfect Cupcakes for Sarge Fan 3.png Perfect Cupcakes for Sarge Fan 4.png Sargefanperfectscoreinpastaria.jpg|Sarge Fan's perfect score in Pastaria. bandicam 2014-08-15 22-32-19-830.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.12.28.png|Sarge Fan is angry with the Infinity Loops Georgito & SF HD.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.20.23.png 10600450 849382215105876 4356728187473358171 n.jpg|Sarge Fan with his favorite, Wild Onion Sauce Sargefanperfect.png|Sarge Fan's perfect wings! Sarge Fan perfect.png|Sarge Fan and Marty go perfect to kickstart New Year! Sarge Fan Taco Mia Perfect.png|Sarge Fan loves his perfect taco! Papa's Donuteria - Radlynn and Sarge Fan in Hallway Hunt.png STPADDYS 15.jpg Sarge Fan Pancakeria Perfect.png|Sarge Fan has some perfect pancakes! Sarge Fan! (Taco Mia).png Sarge Fan - Raceway.jpg|Sarge Fan's car at Papa's Raceway sarge pizza.png Vickyembersargefan.png|With Ember and Vicky Customercleanup.jpg|Sarge Fan (bottom left) as he will appear in Papa's Bakeria. Sarge Fan - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Sarge Fan in Papa's Bakeria (new cleaned-up look) Sarge Fan - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Sarge Fan Style B in Papa's Bakeria sarge fan's eyes.png|Sarge's Eyes Sarge_Fan_con_una_paleta_de_helado.png Papa's Raceway Radlynn and Sarge Fan.png Screenshot (08).png Fan Art Sarge Fan!.PNG|Artwork of Sarge Fan The New Gameria is.png|Sarge Fan & Radlynn are looking at their computer Sarge Fan.jpg SargeFanandGregbyLemonade813.jpg|By Lemonade813 SargeFanbyMikaSpeed.jpg|By MikaSpeed Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:S Characters